


Saturday Plans

by imhereandimfine



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: I am so sorry, Multi, grab your tissue boxes guys gals and nonbinary pals, major angst, out of character eddie, so i just assumed she'd be really suspicious of noble, sorry i don't know her character that well, this is a joble fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereandimfine/pseuds/imhereandimfine
Summary: Noble had a plan. An insane, idiotic, possibly life threatening plan.He was gonna go see Jamie.A fic about what would happen if Noble turned up at Jamie's door one night and met Eddie.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan, Jamie Reagan/Noble Sanfino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Saturday Plans

Noble drunkenly stumbled out of the bar. He had a plan. An insane, idiotic, possibly life-threatening plan, but a plan nonetheless.

He stood on the side of the pavement, and hailed a passing cab. Through his drunken haze, the plan seemed _brilliant_. Genius, even. In Noble's mind, this plan would work perfectly.

Frank Reagan was sat at the dining room table when the doorbell rang. He stayed seated. The doorbell rang again. And again. And again.

Finally, Frank gave in and answered the door. He almost slammed the door in Noble's face.

Quickly, Noble spoke. “Wait- please-"

Frank kept the door ajar, staring at Noble with a cold expression.

“Is Jimmy- I mean, Jamie- here?... Where is he? I want to- to see him...” Noble stammered, attempting to look through the crack in the door.

Frank looked the tall, obviously drunk, man standing at his doorstep up and down, before sighing.

“I cannot tell you.” He said with a low voice. “But, what I can do to help you is put you in a cab and tell the driver.”

In the back of the cab, Noble stared out of the window. He felt his head start to ache from a developing hangover. At least he knew he was starting to sober up.

Noble realised he didn't actually recognise this part of the city, nor did he know where on Earth the cab driver was actually taking him.

He stared at the passing streets, trying hard to remember if he'd been there before.

His increasing hangover wasn't helping.

Bars, bars, a couple sandwich places, a coffee shop, an ice skating rink.... Noble stopped for a second. An ice skating rink. Suddenly he was back there, back in Brooklyn, back to that one Saturday 5 years ago...

Noble shook his head to try and snap out of it. No. He had promised Bianca that he would stop lamenting over that day and what could have been, after he had talked about it nonstop for three days straight afterwards to her. He knew he was staying pretty close to that particular rink, in a hotel a couple blocks from it.

He had originally planned the day as a way to get back at his sister for what she did, however it eventually turned into what could have probably been considered a ‘date’.

Now he just referred to it as ‘Saturday plans’. After what happened, it was less painful that way.

He arrived at Jamie’s house, and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened.

“Jimmy-“ Noble began, excitedly. But it was not Jamie who was standing at the door.

“Who the hell are you?” said Eddie, suspiciously.

“Who... who the hell are _you_?” replied Noble, taken aback.

“Wait...” Eddie muttered. “I know you... I know you from _somewhere_... but I can’t figure out from _where_-“

Jamie slowly wandered up to the door to see who was there, then his face dropped.

“Oh my god. Why- what are you doing here? How did you find my house?”

Ignoring Eddie's sudden realisation, and subsequent glares and looks of horror, Noble hugged Jamie.

Jamie’s nose wrinkled at Noble’s smell. “My god, you stink. You’re wasted!”

“Jimmy! Or- should I call you Jamie now? Whatever- how have you been, man?”

“Noble.” Eddie interjected in a harsh whisper. “You're... Noble Sanfino- From that case-“

“Not now I’m not but- look, I’ll explain if you let me in, okay? If anyone sees me I'll be in major trouble-“ Noble replied, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

Jamie reluctantly hurried him into the house and sat him down on the couch, whilst Eddie watched him carefully from a distance.

“Well.” Eddie announced. “You’ve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Why are you here, start with that.” She tapped her foot expectantly on the floor.

“Well... You see... I just wanted to see my- my friend again. After what happened.” Noble admitted.

“Last I heard,” Eddie mumbled, “You were being escorted out of a room, yelling that Jamie was a ‘weasel in a badge’.”

“Yes, maybe I did do that, but now I understand that Jamie was just doing his job, and he didn't mean anything malicious from any of it!” Noble replied, his voice rising. “I also saw that he wasn’t all bad, He was my friend. I took him ice skating!” Noble yelled.

“Ice skating?” Eddie inquired curiously. “When? It can’t have been whilst Jamie was on duty.”

“It was a Saturday. A few people were there, and a few couples.” Noble chuckled slightly. “I can’t ice skate to save my own life, so Jamie helped me. Before falling on his own ass himself trying to show off, I might add.”

“I did not, Noble. We didn’t do anything. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about-“ Jamie interrupted.

Noble looked confused, but continued speaking. “But I’m getting off track here. Technically first before all of this he kissed my sister, then I took him out on some Saturday plans, that was the ice skating, then I went into witness protection, then obviously he met... whoever you are.”

“My name is Eddie.” Eddie replied, slightly annoyed.

“Oh and-“ Noble remembered. “I smashed a phone when he kissed my sister, and put a hit out on Johnny Tesla when he beat him up really bad. Almost put him in the hospital.”

“Oh my god.” Eddie’s face turned into a grimace. “That was you? And why were you so angry about Jamie kissing your sister?”

“I just was! Okay? She’s my sister! I had to protect her! There's no other reason!” Noble tried to put on a convincingly innocent look to Eddie, who was unconvinced of Noble's reasoning. “So, right after that I made some Saturday plans with him, to do something, together-“

“Why?” Eddie interjected.

“Because I thought he was a good friend of mine, and I cared about him a lot, and Johnny was giving him hell!” Noble explained. “I loved him- as a friend, of course.”

“Uh huh. That’s not really what it sounds like to me.” Eddie said, completely unconvinced by Noble's story.

“Then what does it sound like to you? Can't a man love his friend?” Noble replied to Eddie's unchanged expression.

“Well in any case. I’m engaged to Jamie now, so he’s taken.” Eddie replied, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

Noble's face dropped into a frown. “Oh. Good for you then, congratulations.”

“So _you_ can now stop spouting drunken _nonsense_ about ice rinks and ‘loving Jamie’” Eddie snapped.

“Alright then.” Noble sighed. “Well Jamie, tell her what you did then, or do I have to?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Noble. It was just ice skating, just two friends hanging out on a Saturday.” Jamie said, feigning ignorance.

Looking unimpressed, Noble stood up from his chair. “Oh, is that all it was. What about the nights in the bars? Was that just hanging out? All the stuff you told me and said, was that all just Jimmy? How much of _that_ was real? Was it all fake?”

“Noble, I was just doing my job, okay?” Jamie replied defensively. “Just- I was meant to find information and infiltrate your family, so- some of it was made up, just so I could get information out of you, but- not _all_ of it was fake, I didn’t completely lie to you!”

“Oh- oh” Noble said, looking around. “Your job. So- your job allows you befriend perfect strangers, then lie straight to their faces? Your number was connected to a police phone! You- you told me you wanted to go ice skating, then turned up like you'd just come out the hospital! You had a cut lip, your face was all bruised and beat up- I was about five seconds away from taking you to the hospital myself! Did your _precious job_ and _precious boss_ tell you to get beat up by Johnny Tesla?! How much did you lie to my sister?!”

Jamie tried to mumble something, but faltered and fell silent. Smouldering, Noble started walking towards the door. Before opening the door, he stopped, turning towards Jamie and Eddie. “Well, I’m sure you have plans or some important police meeting to get to, so I’ll leave you now.” He said with a forced smile, with clear spite in his voice.

Jamie then placed his hand on Noble's shoulder and Noble turned his head, looking at Jamie.

“I can call you a cab to get you home to wherever you live, it's probably a while away. I’ll pay for it.” Jamie said, obviously trying to calm the angry tension that had been created in the room.

Noble shook his hand off and pulled away. “I’ll _walk_.” he snapped through gritted teeth, before striding out and slamming the door.


End file.
